The Greatest Halloween
by ihearthpfanfic
Summary: Okay I got this from a guy named bob so please read it and I will tell you how to hear where I got this from 'cause that version is sooo much funnier! Please review


**AN: Okay here I was just bored and I got this from a guy named Bob!! He has this music website on myspace with Harry Potter music he made up so I thought it would be funny to add these songs into stories.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the Idea. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Bob owns the songs that gave me this idea.**

**The Greatest Halloween**

**Chapter 1**

In a house sat James Potter. James was sitting in the living room watching as his only one year old son flying around the room laughing on his little room. Lily Potter, James' wife and Hogwarts lover, was in the kitchen baking pumpkin pie. She stuck her head of the kitchen doorway and winked at James with her big green eyes. As she went back into the kitchen she listened to her ipod. Then James burst into song.

"Halloween is finally here  
The greatest day in the wizarding year  
Little Harry, he's only one  
We can't go out but we can still have fun

Harry's playing on his little broom  
He's laughing hard and flying 'round the room  
Lily's busy making pumpkin pie  
She winks at me with her big green eyes

We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
Even though we can't go out tonight  
We'll stick together and we'll be alright  
We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight," James sang.

000

Somewhere out there, there was Voldemort sitting in his lair all alone. He was thinking about how much he wanted immortality. He was also thinking that Harry was just a little kid and he thought it was pathetic that people would stoop sooo low to think that a little kid could stop the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was sooo excited about this that he started to sing!!

"Immortality is what I seek  
And lately I've been on a winning streak  
One more murder to complete my bid  
What could go wrong, it's just a little kid

I know this little child is the key  
To fulfilling the prophecy  
There's no better day it just feels right  
For this to happen on Halloween night

I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
For my plans I'm stepping out tonight  
And the world will cower at my magical might  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight," Voldemort sang even though he was way off key.

000

There was a very plump little boy that had blue watery eyes and very ugly brown hair. He was cowering over in a corner so nobody especially Sirius would see him. This cowardly plump of a boy was Peter Pettigrew. But people called him Wormtail. He was so scared because of what he did that he started to singing.

"I think betrayal is such a strong word  
I'm just repeating things I overheard  
James and Lily put themselves in harms way  
I don't want to go down with them today

Halloween's a time for trick or treat  
So it's okay to use a little deceit  
The Dark Lord told me if I don't I would die  
But I'll be rewarded for being his spy

I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
Even so I'm hiding out tonight  
And I'll keep myself safe until the morning light  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight," Wormtail sang as he transformed into a rat and scattered down a gutter.

000

In a potions dungeon a very lonely Severus Snape sat as he worked on a love potion to try and win over Lily's heart. As he stirred he too had this very strong feeling to sing and so he did.

"I didn't know how much my heart could ache  
Forgive me Lily, I've made a mistake  
I'm trying to repair the damage I've done  
By asking Dumbledore to save her and her son

But should the Dark Lord outsmart the old man  
I've still come up with another plan  
To my request the Dark Lord made his reply  
He'll spare Lily, and James will die

I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
Even though things need to go just right  
I'll be victorious no matter who wins the fight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
I'll have the greatest Halloween tonight," Snape said as he dropped the potion bottle.

"Dam it!!" he yelled.

000

And once more everyone began to sing again,

James:  
"Even though we can't go out tonight  
We'll stick together and we'll be alright"

Voldemort:  
"For my plans I'm stepping out tonight  
And the world will cower at my magical might"

Wormtail:  
"Even so I'm hiding out tonight  
And I'll keep myself safe until the morning light"

Snape:  
"Even though things need to go just right  
I'll be victorious no matter who wins the fight"

We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight  
We'll have the greatest Halloween tonight

James:  
"We've had the greatest Halloween tonight  
It's been the greatest Halloween tonight"

**AN: Okay if you want to hear this song then go to my myspace and I'll tell you how to get there or send me an email over fanfiction.**


End file.
